Blood and bone
by Wolf of the secret Flame
Summary: A story loosely connected to little shop of horrors and that weird movie about alien plant things called tyrinids or something. This is completely my own story as far as I know.
1. That thrice damned loudspeaker

Right, this my first story and I have no clue if I will be even able to keep it up seeing as it isn't really a "fan"fiction but my own story. The fact of the matter is I have gotten sick of uploading this elsewhere and no one sees it so I'm trying here. I own all my ideas and any thing that seems like someone elses work is pure coincidence and if mentioned will be changed as soon as possible. Reviews are welcomed and any flaming will simply be ignored. Cheers.  
/

The world we live on has become dangerous beyond belief. Humans now live in towering cities built on stilts or underneath on concrete wastelands surrounded by thick walls. The cause of this is not other humans, not directly and neither is it from out of this world. No, it is plants that are the reason for this.  
/

'Second lieutenant Taylor Ferral to squad room ASAP!'

'Damn loud speaker, I wonder what they want at this time of night'? Grunting I got out of bed and put on my uniform. I started down the corridor towards squad room, ignoring the mutters from those woken by the loud speaker, Private Rogers being the loudest, going as far as to tell me to stick my head up somewhere warm down south. Glancing down to check all the useless fabric buttons where done up, I entered the room and knew straight off this was no idle thing, looking around I saw officials from all branches of the military. Wondering why I was called here I sat down on the only empty seat around the huge conference table and waited. Soon General Narlet turned to me and said

'Second lieutenant Ferral, you have been called here regarding your actions in the ambush last month. After your squads captain, Edmund Shint, was killed your position began to fall into disarray while the unit panicked and you were the one who pulled it back together and so won the day. Because of this and as well as being the highest surviving officer in your unit we see fit to promote you to Captain'.

'Thank you sir but why call me so late at night'?

'Because we only just agreed you were the man for the job and tomorrow you will lead your squad in a convoy as your first mission as an officer'. Said Troop commander Jason

'Sir'?

'You leave at 0500 AM tomorrow with a convoy to Knowledge Haven with high grade petroleum. This is through greatly contested territory with an irregular amount of pirate activity'.

'And we need men who can follow orders as well as be flexible enough if situations change'. Put in Brigadier Marsh of tactical control.

'I shall endeavour to prove my worth to you'.

'Very good, report to Lieutenant Russel in the morning and he will assign your troops to a vehicle'

'You're dismissed'.

Making my way back to the bunk room, I stumbled into Private Neil O'mandy of 4th squad who was making his way to the cafeteria.

'What are you doing out here'! He yelled as he jumped out of his reverie.

'I could ask the same thing' I replied completely taken by surprise from his reaction.

'It's one in the morning, why you heading to the cafeteria this early'?

'Not that is any of your business but I always eat at this time, ever since that thrice damned mission which had me holed up in that dump of a nameless city, I haven't been able to change the habit of eating before everyone else is up. That's why I get dawn guard so often'.

'Very well, sorry for intruding but I must be goin... '

'Not so fast why were you in the squad room'?

'I had been called there by General Narlet himself for a new assignment and briefing'.

'Well what are you doing'?

'A fairly routine convoy but I am going to be leading the squad now'.

'Well then I won't keep you from your bed then, goodnight'.

'Goodnight'.

And then he turned and continued his way to the cafeteria. Slipping into my now cold bed, I slipped into dreams of glory and promotion but eventually I will have to wake and inform 3rd Squad of the new orders. Tomorrow will test all that I know organising a squad, which is unfortunately not a great deal.

Waking up to the reveille I decided that if he ever tried an encore he will be blowing a different tune through a different hole. Groaning I got up and looked at the men and women that were rousing themselves and doing their wake up routines. Heading towards the staircase I coughed to get their attention and when I had about three fourths of the room attention I laid out the mission and my new position which was met with several remarks, mutters and out cries. One private Joshua Maitin got up and asked 'when did this happen? And why were we not informed earlier'?

'I did only found out last night about all this and that answers both questions. Now get your brekkie and meet in the armoury in ten minutes'.

Grumbling I stepped down and went to get some hard won orange juice and a cold sausage from last night's setup I was blocked by Private Rebecca "Becky" Rogers who stared at me icily saying

'That was some speech but don't expect you to be as good as Edmund, because you won't be. Ever'! And she turned on her heels and went off to get her food. Stunned, I wondered if there had been anything going on between Becky and Edmund or if I had somehow treaded on her toes. Deciding that it wasn't worth my time or the trouble of asking I got my food and sat in a corner to eat it and noticed that Becky's tirade had cost me about three of my ten minutes. Getting up I made my way to the armoury and saw several soldiers follow my actions and move towards it as well. As I made my way to Lieutenant colonel Russel he just nodded to me and pointed to a bloke who I guess was the driver. Waiting in line for my weapons I talked to the bloke driving the truck we were assigned to guard, a Mr Jones who wasn't in the army but drove our trucks anyway.

'You reckon we see any action'? He asked

'Hope not but then again I wish to prove myself to the men'.

'What about last month'?

'They were panicking and didn't have any time to think, today will be different'.

'Only if you let it be so'.

Turning on that comment he walked away saying something about checking his truck and loading the last items. Receiving my gun and sword I made my way to the meeting zone, thinking about who did what in the squad and who needed briefing seeing as there where two greenies and a shift over bloke. Going over the maps given to me I realised there where at least six good ambush sights and alright ones, from the look of it they wanted us to go through a ravine, over a couple hills into a desert with a road that was only there half the time and through a disused train tunnel which lead into a swamp, all before hitting the large grasslands that Knowledge Haven is based in. That was not including the endless plains in between most of these hot spots, making this a two week journey at least, not including pirate or plant activity or the sand storms that swept the area. Looking up from the maps I saw a couple of soldiers ruff housing over a particular sword, as I turned away I saw one pull a knife and lunge at the other soldier and intervened by letting off a round from the pistol I had on me getting me an irritated look from the munitions officer for wasting ammo . Walking over I cursed as I realised that one of them was Private Rogers.

'What are you doing'?

'The munitions officer was trying to give Edmund's sword to this rocks-for-brains soldier here even though I asked for it first'

'So you pulled a knife on him? What difference does it make who's sword it was when it needed now elsewhere? You have your own standard issue sword so let this Private have it, that's an order'.

I watched as Rogers grimaced then grabbed her sword off the counter and stalk off to the rest of the squad, looking at the private next to me I asked

'Why didn't you just give her the sword'?

'I was happy to but she started going on about some bloke named Edmund then started insulting me and my family. Eventually she came at me and I tried to disengage but then she pulled the knife and you know the rest'.

'Very well carry on'.

He got Edmunds sword from the munitions officer and went on his way to where ever. Going to the truck I had Private James Bert who is one of the new guys and Private Ronald smith who was shifted here as the last survivor in his squad get on the truck with the heavy guns, the rest of us where to sit on rails put on the side for easy mounting and dismounting. It left us exposed though, so was only used during convoys with lots of slow trucks or in high risk situations. This came under both as far as I could tell and that made me glad we had the new model tanks with us. I really hope that this mission doesn't turn out like last time because I don't think I would make it through something like that again.  
/

AN: A reveille is the proper name for the dawn bugle call.  
I am hoping to get as close to correct millitary terms as I can so any corrections is appreciated. Also I am having trouble deciding were this is based, on earth in the future, the present or a colonised planet ect ect so I would love some suggestions as well as different ideas for plants seeing as there is just to many to go through every one on earth. So far the basic soldiers are rosebushes and cacti with the heavy stuff being trees with hard spikes to fling and groves of trees as the head honchos. Anyway hope to get lots of reviews.


	2. Flash back and road trip

Hi all, second chapter up. Thanks to rougeinterior for my first ever review. Sorry about the flow but I just can't get all I want to say to sit right. I will probally just finish this then rewrite it and expand on it. As for ruins of America, well I'm Australian and have never been to America before so a bit hard but post modern apocalyptic world in general is what I'm aiming for. The trouble being I have lots of wonderful deadly plants restricted by oceans so can't really have something from a rainforest in south america in Australian desert and such. Anyway end of rant, all of this is mine as far as I know. Cheers

_This is a flash back_  
'Where the hell did that spike come from'? Yelled Edmund

'Near that dune' someone replied

'Have the tank fry it already' I said

'They hit both with heavy spikes, cant tell where from though...Look out, rose bushes from 12 o'clock to 4'oclock'!

'Form a circle get those flamers in front. ARGH!'. Shouted Edmund

'Captain? Captain Edmund what happened'?

'He's dead and we're next because the whole world is trying to kills us'!

'Shut up Private Fisher and get ready' I commanded

'They have over ran all the other squads and will soon kill us'

'Flamers to the front, swords men in between and rifles on the truck. Move it'! I cried

'Who are you lot'? Asked a bloke I didn't know

'Third squad now shut up and get your rifle up there' I replied

'Is there any more people around'?

'Incoming rose's on our left'!

'Torch'em'!

'No effect sir, they are too full of blood for us to burn'

'Then slice and dice them'

'Swordsmen at the ready, hold the line as long as possible'!

'Rifles try to keep the ones behind the front back so our men don't get over ran, any one with shotties keep your eyes open for whatever spiked the tanks or anything over class 3'!

Looking around I saw groups of two or three fighting from off the roofs of vehicles, the roses seemed to be the only attackers which was strange because usually there would be cacti as well. Realising that it was a trap, I spun around to check our rear and copped a spike across the cheek. There were a good hundred cacti as well as about twenty roses advancing on us Yelling out I tried to get the rifle men to shoot the cacti but realised that then we would be outnumbered by the roses. Digging around the trucks crates I found a mortar kit and loaded a napalm round and fired into their ranks. A second later there was a huge flash and a good thirty to thirty five cacti dropped, a couple dozen caught fire and started lighting others on fire. Seeing the cacti burned I got the attention of the remaining flamers and pointed at the cacti, understanding they set a line and then fired upon the swarm of plants making many just keel over and overs started to shoot back but with little accuracy thanks to the burning ones running around in front.

Looking past them I saw headlights, many headlights.

'Thank god' I sighed.

_End of flash back_

_First day on the road__._

Only half way down the three km road that was kept intact in front of our Haven we had our first casualty and not from an attack.

'Sir'!

"What is it Private Bert'?

'Kenny fell off the truck onto a bit of debris, I reckon he's dead sir. He isn't moving at least'

'Second Lieutenant Benson, get the convoy on the radio, call an all stop'.

'Yes sir'

'Medic Patritch, you and your assistant get over to that man and check him out'.

'Right away, doesn't look good from what I see though'.

'Check anyway'.

'Yes sir'.

Watching the medics dismount, I saw muttering between several troops. A couple looked scared, most just bummed about a death so soon. But a small group with private Rogers in the middle were looking mutinous.

'Private Rogers up front'.

'Yes siiirrr, how can I obey you'?

'For starters lose the attitude, I didn't kill Edmund nor did I ask for his rank. Second move up to the truck bed and make room for Private Hilt, you're watching him or his dead body till we reach a decent area to bury him'.

'Make that definite body' interrupted Patritch from behind me

'Very well, you're on body detail for now Rogers'.

'If you say so'.

"That's "If you say so" sir'!

"Yes sir'

Watching her move the body into a cranny between boxes I decided to have her moved after this convoy, if she and I lived through it. Sending the call to move on, the convoy built up speed and headed to the End of road tower at ,funnily enough, the end of the solid road and then on to the problematic desert.


End file.
